


The argument

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Heaven and Hell are once again locked in battle. On a very small stage.
Kudos: 3





	The argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2021-01-02  
> Dedication: My wife's birthday is coming up at the 6th. That's our way of giving gifts. Enjoy.

''I like sleep. Sleep is one of the pleasures of the world.''

''Yes, but you don't need it.''

''But I like it.''

''You're a demon. Again, you don't need it.''

''Again, I like it.''

''You don't need it!''

''You don't need a bookshop either.''

''That's different.''

''How?''

''Books are precious. They deserve to be cherished.''

''Sleep is precious too. And it can also be cherished.''

''Sleep just happens. Books have to be created.''

''So now your unfounded basis goes back to creation?''

''You could say that sleep is not intentionally created.''

''It is, if you get hit over the head.''

''That's unconsciousness. Not sleep.''

''Same thing, for the benefit of this argument.''

''We're not arguing.''

''What is this then? Stating opinions?''

''That would be just another phrasing for an argument, which we are not having.''

''So, you're not openly disagreeing with me and therefore not arguing?''

''I'm…''

Aziraphale stopped, having to recognize the corner he had walked into.

''You're a devil, Crowley.''

''That wasn't up for debate, was it?''

''No, I guess not.''

''There, now you have another accurate word of what we are really having: an argument.''

''Crowley…''

''Just saying.''

''Don't.''

''Whatever. Angels are not truthful in that regard anyways.''

''I'm begging your pardon?''

''You're not. Whenever there is another opinion you guys just pretend it doesn't exist.''

''And your people are different? I dare say not.''

''We at least don't pretend to not argue.''

*sigh*


End file.
